Is this love ?
by Purina Oujo-Sama
Summary: I love senpai . but he with the Amagi girl . and i heard , Chie-senpai's little sister love him too . Chie-senpai is go out with Yosuke-senpai now , and how about it , my lovely dear senpai attacked me in my own room. but what about yukiko-senpai ? R&R !


**Author's note : I didn't own Persona 4 characters !!! I just own Sora Satonaka , the OC .**

**Is this Love ?**

Sunday morning , May 2015 …

Chie , Yosuke , Rise , Naoto , Kanji , Teddie and the 'Amagi girl' are waiting for Souji in Yasoinaba railway station .

"I miss senpai !! what's taking him so long !!" yelled Rise

"be patience Kujikawa-san , i-I miss him too" Naoto blushed

Everyone Giggled , except Kanji . "hei ! that's the train !!" said Teddie . They all running to the door .

"Senpai !!" Rise running toward Souji . "hei partner" greet Yosuke . "it's been a long time …" said Amagi girl . Souji looked at her . "would you be my girlfriend, Yukiko ?"

Rise was really down . "that heartbreaker senpai …" she sob . "don't cry Rise …" said Chie . Chie invited Rise to her house , but she didn't invited Yukiko because …. you know why . Someone knocked at the door . "nee-san can I go in ?" asked the voice behind the door . "sure" answered Chie . A girl , younger than Chie entered her room . She was so cute . Her eyes were sky blue . Her long pigtails Blonde hair was so beautifull . She was shocked to see an idol is crying in her Sister's arm . Rise is annoyed . "what ? never see an upperclassman crying before ?" said Rise . "i…. i-I'm sorry !!! but you're Risette !!! aaaahh my god… I can't believe it !! Risette is in Nee-san's bedroom !!" she screamed . Rise became Really annoyed "Shut the hell up !" . The atmosphere is silent . "hei I never heard an idol saying that kind of word . is so damn harsh you know . sucks that you're hiatus . if you're not hiatus , I called the reporters now" the girl getting mad . "Stop it !!!!! Rise , you too !" yelled Chie . "sorry nee-san but this shithead need a lesson" . "WHO YOU CALLIN A SHITHEAD YOU BITCH ?!" they started yelled at each other . "STOP IT YOU TWO !!!!! SORA , RISE , SHUT THE DAMN THING ALREADY !!!" …………………………………………………….. "okay nee-san" answered her . Chie then pat her head , and laughed . "this girl here is Sora , my little sister " Sora smirked . "huh I don't need to know" Rise act coldly . "why should I care ? you're not a star anymore , so stop act like it !!! you crybaby !" Sora is mad . Rise stared at her , then her tears falling . "b-but senpai … he with Yukiko-senpai now …" Rise began to cry . Chie hugged her . "you mean … Seta-senpai ? with … Yukiko damn manager Amagi ?!" asked Sora . Rise nodded . Sora screamed and slam the door . after she was out , Rise asked "……..is she ………..… Souji-senpai ……….. ?" Chie didn't answered .

The next day , at Okina , Rise was out to shopping , while she see Yukiko and Souji walking together and hold each other hand . Rise stared at them coldly . "oh hi Rise" greet Souji . "hi , whatever" then Rise walked away . when she come accros Yukiko , "Yukiko damn manager Amagi" she chuckled and disappear . Yukiko was shocked "what is it ?" asked Souji . "uh-huh i-it's nothing…"

Back at the Satonaka residence . The Bell is rang . "I get it" then Sora ran to the door . she open the door and shocked . "o-oh Yosuke-senpai" she blushed "hi there Sora . is your sister here ?" Yosuke smiled . "uhh.. uh-huh … go straight to her room …." Sora smiled . "thanks" then Yosuke walked away . She follow Yosuke and ended at front of her Sister's room . "oh hello Yosuke" greet Chie . "m-miss Satonaka …." Yosuke's mouth is shaking "hh it's not easy like the way Souji said … why is he so calmed ?" Yosuke sigh . "? What's wrong Yosuke.. ?" . Sora listen carefully . "I … i-I Love you Miss Satonaka ! I always do !!! w-would you… care to be my girlfriend …. ?? " Yosuke Blushed . Sora ran away . tears are covering her cheeks . back at the room , "you mean it ?" asked Chie . "of course I do !! what ? you don't trust me ?? I practices this confession in front of Teddie before . and believe me , said this thing to Teddie is much worst than say it right to you" . Chie laughed "well sure I do .."

Yosuke spend a time talking to Chie , while he decide to go home .

Marukyu Tofu , Kujikawa residence . "welcome to maryuku – oh it's you senpai . what do you want ?" said Rise . "i…want to talked with you … " . Rise stared at him . "okay let's go to my room then" . Rise's room . "Rise I … I want –" "save it for later . I'm gonna take a bath . No peeking !" She entered the bathroom , and turn on the shower . a few minutes later Rise came out with onlt towel cover her . "so , what is it senpai ?" Souji pushed Rise to the bed , and kiss her . Rise slapped him . "what the hell are you doing ?! you sicko !!!!" Souji smirked and touch her neck . "I love you Rise" he said . "NO !!! YOU DIPSHIT STOP IT !!!" Rise screamed .

**Well I only continued if I get at least 2 review . **

**See you all ! please R&R **

**Enjoy ~**


End file.
